kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Keima Katsuragi
| image = File:Keima Katsuragi.jpg | title = none | jname = 桂木桂馬 | rname = Katsuragi Keima | age = 17 | gender = Male | bloodtype = B | birth = June 6 | family = Mari Katsuragi (mother) | family 2 = Keiichi Katsuragi (father) | family 3 = Denma Katsuragi (grandfather) | family 4 = Elsea de Lute Irma (fake sister) | school = Maijima Private High School | job = Capturing Spirits | job 2 = Capturing God | class = 2-C | voice = Hiro Shimono | novel = Volume 1 | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 }} Katsuragi Keima (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the main protagonist of the series The World only God Knows. He's known as a galge (dating simulator) game addict, and is an expert in them, which has earned him fame as the "Capturing God". However, he is also antisocial, and has no desire to become involved with the world around him, preferring his games. Due to a contract he unknowingly signed with hell, he is forced to help Elsea capture runaway spirits, which he does by causing the hosts to fall in love with him. Personality Keima is mostly detached from reality, and seems to have low expectations from the world, considering the games he plays to be superior. He seems to lack an passion or ambition outside of his gaming, and most of the time he is not in his room he plays games on a portable console called a PFP, in some cases being shown to have multiple identical consoles on his person at once. He is cold and somewhat anti-social, since he prefers playing his games to interacting with others. In school, Keima puts in the absolute minimum effort needed, and plays games even through his classes, finding most of them to be more interesting than the lessons, an attitude which make him unpopular with his teacher. As a result of his gaming and anti-social behaviour most of his peers refer to him as "Otamegane", ''from ''Otaku (a derogatory term for people with obsessive interests) and Megane ''("glasses"). Despite this, he is very intelligent, and is shown to excell in school despite the lack of effort. He seems to be skilled at analysis as well, being able to deduce the questions for an exam ahead of time based on the teacher's personality. Initially, he was reluctant to capture runaway spirits, due to his dislike of the real world and real girls, however breaking the contract would result in his death, forcing him to complete the captures. However, he has quickly come to accept the situation, and will usually now attempt to remove the spirit without being prompted, although he still seeks a way to end the contract. Although he has had little experience with real girls, Keima's obsessive gaming has given him an understanding of the female mind, and thus he is usually successful in making them fall in love with him. Although his observations of the target girls can on occasion be wrong, he is usually mostly correct in his assesment, and is able to apply knowledge derived from his games to the situation. Despite being an expert in a romantic genre of games, and seeming to have romantic feelings on occasion, Keima is also somewhat asexual, being disinterested, or at the very least accustomed to, women's bodies. Chronology Daily Arc The series where starting as Keima Katsuragi were been still gaming on the rooftop when he gets a strange email what he accepted and evenly where signing a contract to capturing spirits. He meets the Elsea demon from hell to capture spirits alongside with Keima to break the contract from the devil. In this arcs he captured the spirits of Ayumi and Mio and evenly where showing the daily times of his life's. Idol Arc The idol named Kanon Nakagawa is coming to Keima's school to study, evenly then Keima doesn't seems so interested in her. Then what is known is that she is the new holder of the Spirit. Well that Keima must going to get the spirit out of Kanon's body, her whole body start to be transparent. Well then latter after that Kanon where fully trusted Keima she where mailing him every time, at that moment when she must going to perform, she were been fully transparent, and evenly Keima appeared and evenly talk her out and kisses her which that spirit is out of Kanon's body. While what later happens is that she were been back on stage to sing again. Library Arc The member of the committee Shiori Shiomiya is the next holder of the demon spirit, but she's a very shy girl who evenly takes time to talk. But she where always thinking when she where talking but most of the lines comes from her books. She where showing some interest in Keima's behaviour, evenly then she where later hating Keima because she where sawing here first written in a library book to make corrections in the books. After that Keima were stated to follow-up Shiori and evenly where asking Elsea to get him into the library, since that she were made the library closed. After when Keima where helping to prostate alongside with Shiori, Keima where fined an open place to capture here and the spirit. Kusunoki Kasuga Arc He and Elsea were been teased by some ghetto students and evenly where later been protected by Kusunoki. Well Kusunoki don't respect weaker people's, only people s that are coming up for herself. Later than Keima where knowing thanks by Elsea that Kusunoki is the holder of the next spirit. Well what Keima does is that he's going to take apprenticeship with Kusunoki and evenly where doing the things, like household for her. Evenly then Keima finds out that she where loving also sweet things, later were been revealed that she were owned two personalities. Later than Keima went on a “date” with Kusunoki only to get the spirit. Well if that isn't cute enough, they where seeing some ice-cream and evenly where start licking it when the ghost appeared very clearly. Then Kusunoki where battling the second half of her body but she where to strong. Later than Keima were been talking again that the Dojo needs love, later than the second half of kusunoki's body accepted that and evenly kusunoki either which that the ghost where again inside kusunoki to kiss Keima and then the spirit were been captured. Which on the next day that Kusunoki where coming on school with a very cute cat. Haqua Arc Keima and Elsea have been hiding at the roof and where talking about various kinds of things. Elsea wholesaling that she where having a manual that the tracing of ghost is getting much easier. What then happens to be is that Elsea where getting a cooking book instead of a capturing book. Then evenly later what happens is that Elsea have been captured by Haqua the old classmate of Elsea. Elsea where happy that she wants huge her, but Hakua refuses and evenly let the jar fell down, evenly then Elsea where finally succeed to huge Haqua because she hasn't seen her in a long time, then evenly Haqua where also let known that she where the District Chief for District 32 in Nagumo city. Later than Elsea have been introducing Keima, where that Haqua wants to give a handshake to Keima, but Keima where busy to catch an event. Evenly then what happens is that Elsea where telling that she where capturing 5 spirits, and that made evenly Haqua putted into a shame, well then Elsea gets a message from Dokuro Skull that a spirit were escaped, evenly then Elsea needs help from Keima, but Keima where busy to catch another event. Well that Elsea is doing it now alone. What happens is that Elsea wants to team up with Haqua, but she wants to do that alone, which that Haqua where inside of the school and evenly where talking why she where not working in Europe. What then happens is that Keima where knowing that she where the one responsible for leaving the spirit gone, wich that they are going together to capturing the spirit. Evenly then Elsea were jumped to Keima and even were gone either, later than Haqua and Keima where sitting in the classroom and where talking about what hell really is, to get the spirit the spirit must going to hide in the mots negative energy of the school, which that they find it, while then later the last thing is the ultimate. The Theater, the spirit where there in and evenly the Haqua where saying that she where not evenly captured one spirit. Then later Elsea appears and then what happens is that Haqua wants capturing the spirit, but the spirit where to strong. Well what then happens is that she where yelling at Elsea and then went up to capture the spirit, well what happens later is that Elsea where mad and evenly where hitting on Keima, then Keima were stated that they must going to help Hakua, well what later than happens is that the spirit took control of Hakua's body, which that Keima were being captured by Hakua and later been burned, Elsea were filled the space in Hakua's heart and they where then later capturing the ghost. Well then it is Hakua's first spirit she ever has captured and evenly then Hakua and Elsea's relationship of friendship have grown higher. Well then what happens at the next day is that Hakua where appeared and made a model of Keima and Elsea's school, the project where later been destroyed and evenly the mother of Keima where talking mad against her husband because he wants to now how many legitimated children's he has or else she wants to divorce from him. Chihiro Arc At the Chihiro Arc, after that Chihiro where disrespecting Keima, and evenly later than that the next spirit is in the body of Chihiro. Keima refused to do anything with her. Evenly than what happens is that later that Keima were been able to help her after that Chihiro were been refused by the captain of the soccer team. Later than that Chihiro where having a next target at the eye. Keima where then mad at Chihiro and evenly Chihiro came harder back which that Keima were been depressed at all. He where staying in his room playing video games and evenly where not coming outside his room for dinner. Later than what happens is that he where falling down in the hallway on school and evenly where seeing a person from a very long time, Ayumi. While then later that Ayumi where giving her food to Keima, she where then later been telling that he must gonna make out with Chihiro, which that Keima refuses and evenly later Ayumi were been saying that he must going to clean out the room for Ayumi. Daily Arc II Keima where showing Elsea everything about games, where she didn't understand of it, while then later Keima teaches her more about the game world. Later than Elsea where buying an anime version of Love Tears instead of the game. But Keima where seeing prepared of it and buys the first edition at the fair. The next day then it is the birthday of the mother of Keima. Evenly then the mother of Keima were been thinking that Keima nor her husband were forgotten her birthday. Evenly then after that Keima where seeing his mother angry, he where then giving him the gift that he and his father has buys for her. While then about the documentary about the "Fallen God" goes about Keima's website. It were been an increased hit by various of people's in Japan and they where evenly started to buy Gal games thanks by Keima. It where also been known that Keima's popularity of the website the Gal Games company's goes higher and some of them goes bankrupt. Trivia * Keima's first name is derived from the term "gamer". * Keima's name can also comes from his father and his grandfather name: '''Kei'ichi and Den'ma'. * The name of Keima's “Kei” & “Katsu” are written on the same Kanji but the meaning is different, Kei means knight (Shogi) and Katsu is a Japanese Judas tree. * Keima's console is identified as a 'PFP', which appears to be a renaming of a PlayStation Portable, or PSP. * His email address was show, on his PFP, to be: otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles